When did you become so smart?
by seantriana
Summary: Oneshot - The year is 2012. Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton is currently pouring her heart and soul to her latest thesis for her Master Degree. She finished her college two year ago and currently finishing up her last thesis for the next year and Danny suddenly blasted into the room asking to temporarily live with her as Tucker and Sam try to throw off his mobs of stalkers.


**The year is 2012. And we'll leave the calculation of their age to you. Jazz is taking Master Degree because she's smart and she could at Harvard. Danny and Tucker are studying – and joined projects together -**** at the same university **near Florida. Tucker taking Computer Engineering (hacker extraordinaire who hacked into their faculty system unknowingly), and Danny took Mechanical Engineering, in aerospace. Sam went into a creative design – and photography around New York.

_When did you become so smart?_

Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton is currently pouring her heart and soul to her latest thesis for her Master Degree Program of Psychology. She finished her college two year ago and currently finishing up her last thesis for the New Year. Well, actually she can do this at home and near to her little brother who currently taking Mechanical Engineering nearby Florida.

_Who would've thought a C student could actually pass for engineering? At least he manages to fulfill his dream. Thank goodness his teachers know a bit about his predicament and loosened his schedule for a bit. And mom and dad are now full time Ghostbusters! _

"I can't wait to go back home." Jazz groaned, feeling homesick. "I kinda missed the Ghost of Amity…" she frowned when she realized what she just said, "Wait… Me?! Actually missing ghosts?! I'm actually missing ghosts?!"

They mellowed down actually, when they found out that facing the elder Fenton's is more dangerous than facing the halfa. Jack and Maddie dropped off the whole '_molecule by molecule' _comment, but that doesn't stop them from hunting _for science_. The ghosts are still traumatized from the two '_Mad Scientists' _last August. They have even resorted to fleeing to Danny's dorm all across the state and begged him to trap them in his thermos. Danny was amused and honored their request before coming back home to release them, checking out every so often now and then to make sure no beings – dead, alive or half – are harmed in the process.

"No fair… my little brother can fly across the state in less than an hour, go invisible and intangible… and I'm here, can't even go to my class without getting mobbed by fanatics."

Well, it's not like the whole world know about her brother status of half-ghost. The only ones that knew are the original Team Phantom, her parent and Jazz herself. They only knew her as the Ghost Boy personal psychologist and mentor, or big sister figure.

"They doesn't realize how true that was…"Jazz groaned, burying her face in '_We heard the angels of madness: A family guide to coping with manic depression'_ By Berger, D., & Berger, L.

_**RIIIINNNG!**_

Her phone rang, reaching into her handbag for her Fenton phone, Jazz examined the caller ID.

'_Phantom'_

Glancing around and making sure that her room in locked, curtain drawn and ghost shield secured. Jazz picked up the phone to her little brother call. Usually he would call her from his other phone, so he must've gotten stuck in something and for safety precaution, used the spare phone made especially for his ghostly persona. That one time incident where a stalker robbed her of her handbag and harassed her little brother with lots- _and lots of love_ creeped Danny out and almost blew his secret.

The stalker was under the impression that the _Ghost Boy_ ID in Jazz's phone is _Phantom_. The meeting was funny, Danny was having fun in dishing out accusations and his own personal thought out, while Tucker recorded the whole thing for blackmail, and the stalker was horrified to know that she – yes, _SHE_ – unknowingly stalked _Danny Fenton_, the loser of Casper High (Virtual cookies for whoever that can guess who this stalker is). Currently Sam in on the lookout of her, making sure she doesn't do anything stupid again. She might went and try to claim Danny rather than Phantom.

Jazz fitted the phone earpiece into her ear, leaving her hand free to work on other things. "Jazz speaking, what can I do to my dear little phantom?" Jazz answered in her sweetest voice, intending to annoy her little brother. Heaven forbids if she can't have fun with him every now and then.

"_Ew…. Stop doing that!" _Jazz could hear Danny trying to gag on the other side of the phone. _"Who're you supposed to be? Spectra?" _Jazz snorted, remembering the ghost that almost killed her a few years ago. "Oh hush, what's wrong?"

"… _Can I stay with you for a while?"_ The halfa asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Danny, I'm living in a strictly girls only dorm. Even family members aren't allowed in here."

"_Pleeeaase? I kinda need help on something…"_ Jazz frowned, before sighing in defeat. _Darn little-brother-complex of mine! "Only for a few days, Jazzy…"_

"Don't, call me Jazzy. Can't Tucker help?" _Tucker did stay in the same dorm with him, what could be so important? They did study together. _

"_He's… busy… Anyway! Lower down your shield!" _

"Wha?"

"_Going down at Mach 3!" _Suddenly a boom was heard from Danny's end before static overwhelmed her earpiece.

"WAIT! YOU'RE GOING WHAT?!" Jazz pulled her curtain open, only to see a familiar black and white comet coming at incredible speed towards her room.

"_**HOLY CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN OF FUDGE!**_" she quickly threw her window open and released the shield.

_**CRASH!**_

Coughing, Jazz tried to disperse the smoke and dust that appeared from who knows where made by her little brother. Surprisingly, nothing was harmed. Danny lays tumbling upside down at her far end wall.

"_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! CRASHING INTO MY ROOM AT __**MACH 3**__?! YOU COULD'VE DESTROYED THE ENTIRE BUILDING!" She shrieked._

Shrugging his messy bed hair, Danny just shrugged and smiled at his sister. "Eh, it's the only way I could lose the GIW's."

Jazz righted her upturned chair, "I thought they got disbanded?"

"Recently reformed" Danny replied nonchalantly as he flipped up to his feet.

"And the first thing they do was to chase you…"

"Guess so" he stretched as he released his ghost form, revealing the little brother that she loved. Jazz don't usually tell her peers about Danny, because they would start asking question after question or even resorting to stalking/chasing after him even when he's not in his ghost form. Why? Because her little brother Danny, although a little shorter than her, but his boyish and young appearance would make girls squeal. Who wouldn't? Young, almost feminine face, raven black hair, ocean blue eyes and that darn sweet smile! Thankfully he's loyal to Sam and clueless to everything else. But still, Jazz isn't about to let those creatures get their hands on her little brother!

Danny mistook the look that Jazz is sending to him in her internal monologue as a warning glare for him, "Geez Jazz, relax! They won't be able to catch me. They're using standard Fenton products."

Jazz restrained herself from a facepalm, "You do know that those standard Fenton products almost killed you at home, right?"

"I also helped make them." Danny grinned mischievously. "I know them inside and out. Can I call the bed?"

Jazz sighed, "Fine, but shoes off!" Danny squealed a small '_YES!' and_ buried himself into her comforter. "Danny you're already a young adult, why are you acting like a child?" she eyed her little brother who happily rolling on her bed.

"Why can't I? I need to release stress! And ghost fight is out of the option since most of the ghosts around there are docile. I did some flying but it tends to get lonely and people starting to notice that Phantom is lurking around there somewhere." He rolled again, facing Jazz. "And most of the time we sat and bury ourselves in that high-tech hardware that probably cost thousands! Once I got really nervous I almost destroyed the lab!" He slumped down into the pillow. "Thank goodness shield-bots works."

"You perfected the shield-bots?" Jazz moved her chair closer, wanting more information.

"Yep!" He brandished three little green glowing disks from his backpack he just threw to the floor. "They're perfect for mobile defense, we used a combination of different type of ectoplasm to generate power and shield on the move. Mom and dad won't have problems with the portable ghost shield. But the downside is that they can only survive for a minute tops."

"Why is that?" Jazz asked as she examined the smooth texture of the shield-bots.

"The ectoplasm kept evaporating from the heat, for now the only way to make sure they survive more than a minute is by having the source directly control them."

"Meaning…_ you_ had to be nearby for them to work properly."

"And they know that only _Danny Fenton_ can command these bot." Danny rolled on his back. "The ingredients and schematics for these are guarded in Tucker database. So nobody knows how it was made."

"That… is going to be a problem in the future. Is that why you're here?"

"Actually… Technus came the other day, even though our system managed to keep him off, they still caught the virus. Then, the system reacted to me, violently. The energy converter won't stop draining my energy, releasing my ecto-signature everywhere and the worst thing is, it's like sticking a sign onto me saying, _**'I'm right here!' **_for the ghost hunters."

Jazz shook her head in disbelief, "And your stalkers swarmed the place like ants to sugar."

Danny gave a slight shudder, "Yeah… The university decided for a week-long vacation to sort out all the damages. Most of the students still stay but the longer I stay, the more energy they'll gather."

_It's like adding more fuel to the fire. And Danny's the source._

"So, Tucker asks me to stay out of range while he fixes the equipment. And the GIW managed to sniff me out for a bit before I arrive here."

"And the Daredevil stunt?"

"They're using heat seeking missile made especially for me. I had to throw them off, by doing that stunt I can disrupt their radar for a while. Oh, and it will rain soon, sorry about that."

"The forecast didn't say anything about rain for this week." Jazz stated, crossing her arms. Danny just grinned, not saying anything. Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder roared. Soon, it was raining. Jazz frowned at her brother who was trying to cover his laugh in her comforter.

Still frowning, Jazz moved to her window to close them before the rain manage to soak her carpets. "Okay little brother, how did that happen?"

Wiping invisible tears from his eyes, Danny happily explained, "Those missiles the GIW uses? They're rocket fuel. It's combination of hydrogen and oxygen. When they're close enough, I shot straight down. I was hoping that the aftershock would shatter the missile enough for them to explode on their own. And we all know what happens when hydrogen and oxygen combines. And the sky aren't exactly cloudless either"

"They become H2O… of course."

"And thus artificial rain was made." Danny smiled smugly, enjoying being the one to tell the fact than being told of it for once.

"… Since when were you this smart?"

"We're Fentons." Danny just smiled knowingly.

**We have no idea why Jazz screamed that sentence out. It just… came. I sometimes screamed "**_**GREAT SHINING WINGS OF [insert cars name here]"**_** while speeding or got overtaken at around 170kmh **** that's around 105mph which is our standard speeding trend. We can't go faster or we would literally fly on the road. We didn't do it usually after the cops implanted the speed traps… still, slaloming between the cars at that speed rocks. Having others ram into you? Not.**

**And why does Danny choose to go after his sister rather than his girlfriend/fiancée that lives in New York? It's nearer to Florida than Harvard. Answer: Danny did try getting to Sam, but he got ambushed by the GIW who thinks New York is overrun by ghosts *wink* Ghostbusters rumors *wink*. And with no other choice – since NY is blocked and he's being chased by military grade missiles - Danny had to think fast and went to the second nearest location, Jazz.**

5


End file.
